The new Rachel
by Nayalover97
Summary: After Rachel's success with her TV show everything kind of falls apart, but when her daughter Ava run's into someone from her past will it change everything? Story begins after 5x20.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone who wanted to give this story a try. I hope you will like it. It's a Pezberry story if you don't like these two then still give it a try. :D **

**I do not own Glee or anything just the stuff I write. :D**

It was one hell of a summer here in Los Angeles so it wasn't a surprise to find Rachel at the beach along with her 4 year old daughter Ava and their 3 year old australian shepherd Cookie, because Ava loves cookies. After she moved to the city six years ago to shoot for her TV-show, everything at first was amazing the pilot was a big success a lot of people wanted to see more and of course they got more. Episode after episode she surprised her rising fan base even more and with more of the show the more people were fond of it, they loved it, they loved the show and they loved Rachel. After the first season was wrapped in the producers definitely thought about a second one and maybe even a third. Rachel was proud of herself and her friends were, too. They were big supporters of her, watched every episode and cheered and laughed with her character at all costs.

But after awhile the success ran ahead of Rachel and she got lost, wasn't the same anymore, she was at a lot of parties and slept around.

She was in a few relationships but nothing really special.

But when she dated Michael, her manager, she really felt special he made everything for her or so she thought, because when she told him that she was pregnant with his child, he wasn't so nice anymore and told her it couldn't be his and that they always used protection. But she remembered that one night he just wanted to feel her around him wet and warm nothing said about protection, she was the bad guy when she told him that this isn't save and that they should probably use a condom or something, but she still gave in and regretted it bitterly. It's not that she doesn't love Ava with all of her heart but she still was young and wasn't really ready for child to say the least. After the producers got the news that she was pregnant they immediately fired her. She didn't told anyone when she disappeared a few weeks later, she just wanted to get away from the media so she went somewhere no one would find or search for her. Her friends were worried even so she left letters for them to explain her situation. She didn't said that she was pregnant just that she needed time away from the public eye.

Four years later she decided to come back, she didn't told anyone just searched for a cheap apartment, which was big enough for herself, Ava and Cookie and she had a decent job at a local bar, her life was ok. Of course she still sometimes get recognized but it's pretty rare because after awhile the media stopped caring where Rachel was and the show didn't stopped after she was gone they found someone new to play Rachel's part, and it didn't took long for the fans of the show to adjust and to get fond of the new one. Of course Rachel watched every episode with her daughter she also informed herself now and then about her friends, they made all a name for themselves and she was super proud and of course a little jealous of them. A lot of them were living in the city some still in New York but she couldn't care less because she wasn't about to met them again anytime soon anyway.

After a few hours at the the beach Ava became tired and wanted to go home but out of nowhere an ice cream store fell into her eye sight and she ran towards it. Rachel ran and called after her but it was too late Ava ran into someone and was falling right on her butt. She was a tough and big girl so she didn't started to cry immediately she just looked up with her big eyes to the woman in front her and pouted, waiting to be picked up, she was definitely a little diva like Rachel.

"Hello little girl I'm sorry I didn't see you running towards me, is everything okay?" The big woman asked and Ava huffed in annoyance and didn't answered the woman, she waited for her mommie to arrive because her mommie told her not to speak with big women she didn't knew. And soon enough there she was with Cookie by her side.

"Oh my god I am so very sorry, I wasn't looking where she was going one minute she was tired and wanted to sleep and the next she was running away and ran into you I hope everything is ok?" Rachel asked the other woman but not really looking at her.

"Yeah everything is fine I hope your daughter is good though." The woman ask, she was concerned she hoped the little girl didm't hurt herself.

"Oh I think so it was just the first shock right Ava." Rachel said and smiled and Ava nodded her head.

"Ava apologize to the nice Woman."

"I'm sorry nice woman, it won't happen again." She added and then for the first time after they're little meeting Rachel looked up and was shocked to say the least, the other woman looked pretty familiar and was totally beautiful, the realization clicked by the other woman not much later than by her herself.

"Rachel?" The other woman asked carefully.

**A/N: I would like a review on if I should continue this story or if you like it or not. Thanks anyway for reading it, ****till next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey here I am again. I was positive surprised by all the good feedback. :) I'm sorry that I don't write that long chapters like other do I really try but I hope it is enough. :D and I can't update that often maybe once a week sundays maybe? So don't think I gave up on this story ok. :)**

Rachel knew exactly who was standing before her, she saw a lot of her on TV and heard a lot about her in the media. She was one of the most successful in their little group of friends but seeing her here standing before her without bodyguards or a lot of paparazzi was a little strange.

"Yeah and you are the one and only Santana Lopez." She smiled and was surprised when Santana went in for a hug.

"Oh my god what are you doing here Rachel?" The Latina asked.

"I am being on the beach with my daughter and my dog." Rachel answered.

"Is this your little girl? She is so adorable." Rachel just nodded.

"Yeah she is, isn't she, this is Ava, Ava say hello to miss Santana."

"Hello Miss Santana." The little girl said and stretched out her hand.

"Oh you can just call me Santana or San for short if you want or just say anything you like." Santana offered and took Ava's hand.

"Okay Tana."Ava answered.

"Ava do you still want an ice cream? I'm sure your mom has nothing against it if I buy you one right?" Ava nodded her head furiously she definitely had nothing against it.

"Yes please …. Ice cream." She yelled but Rachel hadn't said anything yet so both of them turned their heads to look at her with puppy eyes and pouts on their faces.

"Go head." She said smiling and walked after the two to the ice cream store.

Ava took Santana's hand which surprised the older brunette a little, she wasn't so good with kids but Ava apparently seemed to like her, maybe just maybe because she was about to buy her ice cream.

"So which flavor do you want Ava?"

"Hazelnut." The little girl answered.

She got for herself an ice coffee and for Rachel she got something vegan because she didn't know if she still was living this lifestyle or not. They went to the table outside the store Rachel chose and sat done.

"I didn't know if you wanted something too or if you're still vegan but I brought you this."

She handed Rachel the drink.

"Oh thank you how nice of you, but I'm not vegan anymore, had to give it up because of tho little one." She said smiling.

"So you're in the city again where were you?" Santana asked curious.

"Yeah for a little while now, we were here and there." She answered.

"Was this little one the reason for your disappearance." The taller brunette asked.

"Yeah she was but I don't really want to talk about it." Rachel answered honestly.

"Ok I can understand."

"You know I was a little surprised when I saw you here alone, isn't it a little unusual or dangerous for someone famous like you?" She asked and gave Santana a wink.

"Oh yeah I was a little surprised too usually there are a few paparazzi or fans who recognize me …. and I let my bodyguard go home because he didn't felt that well today."

"Mommie I want to go home." Ava said tiredly.

"Of course Baby … I totally forgot you. Are you ready with you ice?" She asked the tired girl and was standing up from her chair, Ava and Santana did the same.

"Yes I'm ready and thank you Tana." The little girl went in for a hug which Santana returned, still a little surprised with the openness of the little girl.

"No problem Ava, I hope the ice cream was good?"

"Hmhm …. it was." She answered and leaned against her mothers leg.

"Ok … we have to go maybe we see each other again sometime."

"You have my number so if you want to see me just say so." She joked. They exchanged numbers in the store.

"Of course I do." She answered and smiled while hugging Santana.

"Text me when you guys are home, ok."

"Yeah I do." Rachel answered.

And the three went home. Ava was more tired then Rachel at first thought, so she had to carry the little girl till they were safely home.

In there little apartment she lay the little girl in her bed and read her a good night story then went to the couch, where Cookie was already waiting and sat down to watch her favorite TV-show, before she remembered to text Santana, which she than did.

**-Hey San, we're home now, it was nice seeing you again. Ava really likes you she couldn't stop talking about how nice of you it was to buy her ice cream. ;) -Rachel B.**

She wrote and was surprised by the immediately answer.

**-Now I'm reassured.:) It was nice seeing you again too. And I like Ava too I can buy her ice cream again if her mom agrees, bc I would like to see you again and I think the other would like to see you too. ;) xo -Santana L. **

**A/N: I hope you guys liked so please let me know. :D Thanks.!**


End file.
